


She

by gegemoon



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, Exes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody's ex has become somebody else's girlfriend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the piece in 2009, originally posted at http://gegemoon.livejournal.com/1374.html.   
> It's a bit outdated, but still... I just can't pass it.  
> Revised.

Bastian sighes when he sits into his Audi.

He can't tell why, but he feels empty inside. He keeps thinking about the little girl he just saw by the training field. She was wearing a No.31 jersey, held by her Papa, waving her both hands to him.

Poldi has become a Papa, so had Micho. And Phili is probably planning on it.

He envies them so much.

Bastian would do anything to have a kid of his own, but Sarah apparently is too young to be ready for diapers and stuff.

He thinks about it so much that sometimes he can't help imagining, what would happen if...

What if Daniela never left...

Maybe they would have already been engaged, even married.

Maybe he would have been able to hold his own little girl, putting a tiny No.31 jersey on her.

Bastian's eyes go misty.

But there're no "what if"s in any relationship. She left him for some blond guy. She said that she was lonely, and that she could not do it with a football player. She loathed it that he loved football better than her.

He has no idea why she'd thought so. In fact he loved her more than she had thought, even more than he had thought.

Recently she's showed up again, on the stands of Allianz Arena. It feels awkward. Bastian doesn't know why she was there, nor has he asked or talked to anyone.

Anyway, it's over. They were over.

Time for home-- the one with Sarah.

As Bastian buckles up, he notices in the mirror that another Audi has just pulled up behind.

It is Christian's car.

Bastian gets out and heads to the new arrival.

"Christian," he knocked at the tinted window on driver's side, "can you move backwards a little? I got stuck..."

The window lowers and the driver looks at him with an embarrassed face.

Bastian is thunderstruck.

All of a sudden everything just makes sense.

He doesn't know how long he's been standing there numbly. He simply can't move.

Finally, he manages to make a smile, and greets the driver.

"Hi, Daniela."

==============FIN==============


End file.
